Dad
Dad is a troll that players must fight during the Troll Stronghold quest. Dad is fightable as a class F boss monster in the Dominion Tower minigame if the player has completed Troll Stronghold. Since nearly all trolls are named after the thing they first ate, Dad has acquired his name from eating (or trying to eat) his father. This is further confirmed by Dad himself, as Dad replies "Troll named after first thing try to eat!" when a player asks about his name before battling him. He challenges players, either doing Troll Stronghold or not, to fight him in the troll arena so players can pass him and have access to the northern side of Troll Country including the God Wars Dungeon. He will stop the player from attacking just before he dies to ask you to spare his life. It is recommended that you spare his life, because if you choose to kill him after he has surrendered, he will drop big bones and you may continue, but all the troll spectators in the arena will become aggressive towards you and will try to kill you, so if you kill him, be ready to run to the northern gate. If you just let him live, he will allow you to pass through the gate anyway, and the troll spectators won't become aggressive. He is known to have a son, who ate him and thus too bears his name. Strategy Dad is larger and stronger than normal Trolls, so much so that he actually wields a large, hollow tree trunk in battle. He is very powerful and can hit into the high 200's, and his hits can be slow and fast at times. When he hits there is a chance that he may do a giant swing that sends player flying through the air, momentarily stunning them. Protect from Melee is recommended when fighting him. Despite his strength, Dad is notable for being one of two non-aggressive trolls which can be fought, the other is the troll spectator. This is probably because he seems to be a troll with a sense of honour. You must stay near a wall while fighting him or else he will stun and throw you to the wall Once Dad is killed players will not be able to kill him again outside of the Dominion Tower. Since the troll update, it is possible to fight Dad again and kill him multiple times. This might be a bug. Dad '''WILL '''count towards a troll slayer assignment, but fighting him is not advised. Besides hitting hard, you barely get any combat experience and just 3 Slayer experience. Trivia *You can have a friend stand between Dad and you, and he will not attack either player. *There is a bug in which there are 2 Dads after the fight with Arrg in the Troll Romance quest. This bug has not yet been fixed. * There is a bug where if you engage Dad he will attack you but you cannot attack him as there will be a message saying "You don't need to fight him again". *During The Mighty Fall, Dad's son will claim that the player killed his father even if they chose to spare his life. This is likely an oversight. Category:Quest monsters Category:Unique monsters Category:Guards Category:The Mighty Fall